


Vices

by pixiekpop



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, Dom!Hongbin, Dom/sub, Eventual Smut, Kink, M/M, Master/Slave, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sub!Ken, actual love though not just sex, dom!leo, sub!wonshik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-11 22:31:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10475901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixiekpop/pseuds/pixiekpop
Summary: “One half of the world cannot understand the pleasures of the other.” -Jane Austen





	1. Welcome to the Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first work on ArchiveOfOurOwn and the first fanfiction I've written in about three years so you'll have to bare with me as this is a journey for me as well as the reader. The first chapter will be pretty short so I can hopefully get some feedback before I continue writing. So without further ado welcome to Vices: the story of a very boring boy discovering the world of bdsm (because there aren't enough kink fics in this fandom)

Jaehwan:

There’s nothing Lee Jaehwan hates more than cliches, ironic since his entire life seems to be one. Typical childhood, loving parents, and straight A’s make for safe but tiring experience. Maybe that’s why at the age of 22, straight out of the Korean military (thanks to president Park Chung Hee deciding on that rule), he finds himself outside of a nightclub recommended to him by his asshole of a best friend, Wonshik. There are two incredibly unusual things about this particular night club: 1. As far as he can tell, there’s no one in it 2. Said asshole of a best friend is standing in the doorway with a dog collar around his neck (he is later informed by the way that it’s not a dog collar but one specifically made for actual real life human beings, who new…). Rest assure that while Jaehwan may hate the typical, he’s never actually had anything happen to him that’s atypical, so he takes this as his cue to leave. 

“Well aren’t you going to come in” 

Right as he turns around, shit. 

“Wonshik, my dearest friend, I appreciate your efforts but this doesn’t seem like my kind of place, so if you don’t mind I think I’ll just go..” 

“Aw is my little Jaehwanie hyung afraid”

“Don’t play games with me Wonshik, you and I both know who’s the bigger coward between us. Do I have to bring up the haunted house”

“Completely unfair, you went last, you knew it was coming. Am I supposed to stay completely calm when a ghost is running toward me?” 

“When that ‘ghost’ is clearly a little girl in a white sheet and a spirited away mask, yes”

At this point, Jaehwan makes the executive decision that he has to go in the strange club, if nothing else to spite his friend. Entering the club is just as odd as viewing it from the outside. The tacky multicolored lighting generally used in bars, are replaced by a black crystal chandelier, giving the room a dim glow. Just like he thought, there’s no one there, except him, Wonshik, and a young looking boy standing by a staircase. It takes Jaehwan a good 5 or so minutes of looking around the predominantly barren room to notice that the unnamed boy is also wearing a collar of sorts. This one being a lot simpler, just a thin band of black leather, than Wonshik’s elaborate white lace wrapped tightly around his neck. 

After staring, rather intensely at the staircase and contemplating what he’s doing with his life, Jaehwan finally comes to his senses and decides he should ask the boys name. 

“So… um… what’s your name”

The boy looks between Jaehwan and Wonshik with almost a panicked look, like he’s never had someone directly speak to him before and expect a responce. He’s just opening his mouth, when Wonshik chimes in over him. 

“Jaehwan, this is Hyuk. Hyuk, this is Jaehwan. Now that you’ve been introduced, Hyuk please go to your master's chambers and ask him to send down Hongbin” 

“Of course Mr. Kim”

‘Ah he speaks’, thinks Jaehwan, as confusion sets on his face. The boy, Hyuk, goes down the staircase, to his master, Jaehwan assumes. As soon as Hyuk as disappeared from view, Jaehwan turns to Wonshik and grabs him by the collar lightly, in a half accusatory half teasing manner. He doesn’t expect Wonshik to tense away from him so much, whining. 

“Hyung…” he whines again “You can’t do that here” 

“What would you like me to do then? Either explain what this place is or I’m leaving” 

Jaehwan, uncharacteristic to his harsh command, pouts with the savagery of the cutest puppy. 

“Jaejae hyung you have to wait a moment, I promise you’ll understand it more when we go downstairs”

“Ravi, baby, come over to master”

Wonshik fell silent. Both he and Jaehwan turned around to the staircase, to see a man. He was dressed in black skinny jeans matched with a blood red dress shirt and a black suit coat. Possibly the most interesting part about him was the detailed black cain he held, in the shape of a dragon perched at the top (think Lucius Malfoy’s wand) with rubies as eyes. 

Jaehwan, in complete and under shock, utters in the most outrageous voice he can manage, “Who the hell is Ravi?” 

He’s tempted to ask who the impeccably dressed and inhumanly attractive man is but deemed him too intimidating to directly confront, power radiating off of him like a king standing over his subjects. 

After a second of silence the man, taps Wonshik with his staff. Wonshik falls to his knees besides the man, his head tilted up looking at Jaehwan, eyes wide and full of an unreadable emotion that Jaehwan can only guess is a sign of Wonshik apologizing to Jaehwan for the situation. 

“Nice to met you, Jaehwan hyung. My Ravi told me you were coming, but I figured you’d freakout and leave before we’d met” the man says while giggling like this entire endeavor is a inside joke that everyone but Jaehwan is in on. 

And with that Wonshik gets up, takes Jaehwan by the arm, and reluctantly they descend down the staircase.


	2. Relinquish the Reigns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sometimes what seems like surrender isn’t surrender at all. It’s about what’s going on in our hearts. About seeing clearly the way life is and accepting it and being true to it, whatever the pain, because the pain of not being true to it is far, far greater.”- Nicholas Evans, The Horse Whisperer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my pixies! Before the chapter starts there are a few things I want to say, and some is pretty important to the actual story so please actually read the notes :). Firstly, I would like to say thank you to everyone that left me kudos and comments, I really really appreciate you guys, and it made me super happy. More importantly to the actual plot, I started this story thinking that it was going to go into a more lighthearted adventure/romance kind of story, with bdsm being contained to the smut. But after thinking about, I decided I wanted to test my very extensive knowledge of bdsm life styles and focus more on some more serious topics. So things like Wonshik and Hongbin being in a total power exchange (or slave) relationship, etc. If you ever don’t understand what I’m talking about, I know it can be confusing, feel free to ask in the comments. Sorry, no smut yet, just lots of plot. Feedback is always appreciated!

Wonshik:

Surrender. It’s an interesting idea to Kim Wonshik. The kind of thing that his normal vanilla friends would never imagine him thinking about, but as he leads his best friend downstairs, it’s all that crosses his mind.

Now don’t get him wrong, he enjoys surrendering as much as the next sub, but he can’t help but wonder if it’s the right lifestyle for Jaehwan. It’s definitely not the kind of thing you can take lightly, it’s definitely not the kind of thing you should be, almost literally, shoved into by you best friend. 

The thing about Wonshik is that he’s, for the most part, known that this life was what he wanted for as long as he can remember. Not the kinky sex of course (what kind of teen thinks about whips and bondage ropes is their spare time am I right? haha… yeah definitely not him...), but more about the joy in and the willingness to let someone else control him. Especially when the person is someone he loves, someone he trusts with his life. Hongbin is just that, his lover, his world, his Master. 

He doesn’t expect Jaehwan to fall right into the wonderful world of being a slave, that’s a little too extreme, but he does think that maybe what Jaehwan needs in his so called boring life is a purpose. And what better purpose than to serve. 

Truth be told, when Wonshik was first thinking of bring Jaehwan to the resident bondage club or home of the resident heads of house in the local bdsm scene, he thought Jaehwan would be a dominate. As someone who had never really had any control in his life, being in control of someone else at least in the bedroom, might have been good for someone like Jaehwan. After thinking about it more, however, he decided that Jaehwan is too kindhearted to hurt someone, even if the other person is asking to be hurt. 

Speaking of his beloved best friend, he was currently babbling on and on about not understanding what on earth was going on. 

“Wonshikie this is unfair. You won’t tell me anything” (privately, Wonshik wonders how it’s possible that he can hear the pout in Jaehwan’s voice without looking at him) “I still don’t know who ‘Ravi’ is and who is this random hot guy with a staff?. Is he a wizard? I swear to god Wonshik if you’re secretly a wizard and you’re taking me to the Korean version of Hogwarts I will never forgive for not telling me sooner” 

Behind him, Hongbin giggles and coos lightly “Aww hyung you’re funny, I don’t know why Ravi has never has never brought you to meet me” after pausing for a few seconds, like he forgot his train of thought, he continues “Oh yeah I probably should have explained a little more, Ravi is Wonshik, it’s just the name that everyone here calls him to protect privacy and all that. Think of it like a stage name. Come to think of it, you’ll need one too… I have a good one, how about ‘Ken’? Like Ken and Barbie. I think it suits you”

Jaehwan makes a pained noise besides Wonshik, but seems to accept the new title.“You still haven’t told me who you are”

“I’m Hongbin, silly. I’m Ravi’s boyfriend” 

More giggles. 

Wonshik pauses again to wonder how on earth this giggly, joking, smiley dork next to him is the same man that ties him up to Saint Andrew’s crosses and whips him till he forgets his own name, all while Wonshik is calling said man ‘Master’. Boyfriend’s a funny way to put it, but Wonshik figures that that’s the best way to phrase it to someone unfamiliar to the master/slave dynamic. After all, at the base they’re pretty much the same, both built on a foundation of love and trust, like any other relationship, kink or vanilla alike. 

After about 18,000 stairs, yeah it’s an exaggeration get over it hyperboles are fun, they’re at the door to enter the actual club, hidden in the basement level to ensure privacy of course.

Before they enter, Wonshik stops and turns to Jaehwan, “Okay so they’re a few more things you have to know, some of the people in here, scratch that, most of the people in here are for a lack of a better word, really really strange. I’m not saying that it’s dangerous in there, but for the sake of being one hundred percent safe, stick to me and Hongbin” Wonshik pausing for minute to hand Jaehwan a simple red collar “You don’t have to, but it would make me feel a little bit better if you wore this. Some of the doms in there can be a little forward and handsy, they’re a lot less likely to try anything if they think you’re taken. Also make sure you introduce yourself with a fake name, just for precaution” finally to end the warning, Wonshik smiles warmly at his friend “I think you’re going to have a lot fun, this is going to be fun, but before fun comes safety. Safe, sane, consensual is the motto” 

“Don’t worry, Ravi makes it see a lot more risky than it actually is. If by any chance you find yourself lost, ask around and try to find the head Masters, their names are Hakyeon and Taekwoon, but most people here probably know them better as N or Leo, they’ll help you find us. Or if you don’t want to interact with any doms, they can be a little intimidating, try to find Hyuk, he’s the boy that was standing by the stairs when you first came in”

Hongbin pushes the door open, in one graceful swing.

Can’t turn back now.


	3. Nymphomaniac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I urge you all today, especially today during these times of chaos and war, to love yourself without reservations and to love each other without restraint. Unless you're into leather.” - Margaret Cho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter of character introduction! I apologize for it taking so long and being so short, the last few months of school have been very hectic so I haven’t been able to get to writing. Three more characters to get through (Hongbin, N, Hyuk) and I’ll be starting the actual interactions between them. As always, comments and kudos are highly appreciated!

Taekwoon: 

Protocol is goddamn important. Rules are important. As far as Taekwoon is concerned, his slight obsession with order means that his business is pretty much the best fit for him. Still, he tries very hard to not be one of those doms with a god complex. Sure, there are parallels, and in the dark dungeon rooms of local clubs, he’s seen and done it all. But for the most part, he likes to think he’s a fairly normal person, not anything like the Christian Greys or Edward Cullins of shitty teen literature. 

Doms find a great deal of satisfaction in exercising control, and Taekwoon is no different. Instead of funneling his control issues into making the lives of normal vanilla people miserable, he chooses to stay secluded in his realm of power exchange and prestige. Not many in Nymph, aka the club that Taekwoon has spent his entire adult life dreaming up, would be disturbed in the slightest by some of the antics that regular customers get up to, and those that do cause a scene simply aren’t used to it yet. 

Granted, Taekwoon has never fully been into so of the stranger aspects of the community. There is plenty that causes an uncomfortable cringe down his spine, after all if everyone had the same kinks then they wouldn't be kinks, would they? 

A psychologist he used to see diagnosed him as the world's first male nymphomaniac. He rejected the term for the longest time claiming that he simply had a heightened sense of desire, a satyromaniac. It took many more months and years of looking deeper into his mental state to fully understand what it was the psychologist had meant, it was more than a love for sexual pleasures that plagued him, it was stigma, a broken instinctual need. That is why nymphomania is the more common of the terms, it was not made for women, but designed for those who find ultimate satisfaction in the emotions and connections formed in sex, as opposed to the physical. 

He stands on a terrace above the crowd of his beloved club, examining the different types of people that enter. Of all the aspects of bdsm culture, this is his favorite, watching all walks of life, all kinds of different and complex people join together. It makes him feel like less of an outcast.


	4. Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Ritual is important. It is fulfilling and meaningful. It is beautiful. It is symbolic, mnemonic, and instructive. It establishes protocols. It expresses, defines, and clarifies conditions. It is essential to, and ingredient within, civilization. Similarly, do not overlook the significance and value of symbolism.” Vagabonds of Gor, John Norman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who finally wrote something after like a year?? This chapter is pretty short because we're still just on character introductions. Please leave comments! It's such a good motivator to keep writing, no matter if the comments are positive or negative. I'm going to try my best to update more, I promise.

Sanghyuk: 

“I’ll be good” 

The squeak and tightening of the black vinyl collar around his bruise toned neck can be heard in every wavelength, section of the dimly lit room.

Sitting up on his knees, with a black velvet blanket folded underneath to keep from any serious discomfort, he doesn’t speak. Not so much a physical as it is an emotion gag. Although every so often two or three fingers will slip past his spit slicked lips, into his mouth to be gently sucked on, in contrast to the roughness of the night. His arms are bound in an intricate knot of black silk ties behind his back, ending in his hands clasped together. A rope, this one made of harsh material that cuts and tears at his skin making almost negligible wounds not quite enough to draw blood, is wound around his chest, four lines thick with a space between for his nipples. 

It’s so much. The feeling of the rope and the cold vinyl and the smooth velvet on his knees. One of his partners, the tall one with the cheshire grin and an affinity for being called sir, runs his hands over the rope burn on his forearms. 

…

Groaning, Sanghyuk finally finds the determination to open his eyes and at least attempt to take in his surroundings. Judging by the sore feelings in his arms and the beginnings of new bruise marks on his knees, he estimates that it’s been at least a few hours since his scene with Taekwoon and Hakyeon. He closes his eyes again, content with laying back and taking in the euphoria he just experienced. His mind drifts to the sharp, hemp rope and the degradation words and the sharp sting across his lower back. For a moment he thinks that he’ll never be more at peace then here and now. 

Leave it to Hakyeon to ruin that peace. 

“Hyukie you’re awake! How are you feeling, sweetie?” 

“Hyung, you know I hate it when you call me that, find another disgusting pet name if you must but I will not be referred to as ‘sweetie’”

“It’s hard to take you seriously when you’re pouting like that, my little doll. I don’t understand why you’re so offended by cute names. You’re cute so I’m going to call you something cute. It’s only fair really” 

“Just because I like be on the receiving end in bed doesn’t mean I’m your fucking plaything… god I’m not a child. I’m literally stronger than you. You wouldn’t even be able to lift me during rope sessions if you didn’t have Taekwoon”

“And yet you’re still my little rope bunny, aren’t you? Argue all you want cupcake but you still need me”

giggles. god sanghyuk hates giggles.


End file.
